Necklaces
by RainbwCat
Summary: What if everyone chose half of unique necklace, and your soulmate had the other half, and the closer you guys were the warmer it got and the father the colder? And when you want to have that person, you put it on for an adventure to find the one. What happens to poor Fionna when she accidentally finds that person? Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Everyone is human here. Fionna is 14, Marshall is 16, and Cake is 17. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT.**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my sister's loud yells. It's my first day of high school, you see, and we just moved. I roll over to look at my pillows trying to ignore her shouts. To my dismay, I'm so much of a dork, I fell down.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" my sister laughs,"You got an hour to get ready."

I lift myself off the floor, and rest my back against my bed. I decide I want to take a shower. I make my way to the bathroom unnoticed. I undress, turn the water on, then get in. I wash my hair with strawberry shampoo. Scrub my body. And finish by rubbing in conditioner. I get out. Automatically grabbing my towel and drying off. I wrap the towel around me, so it looks like a dress. I slip out and run to my room. I grab the uniform sent to us. I slip on the blue skirt which was a size too small. Why couldn't they just give me the right size? The long socks that wouldn't have shown skin if the stupid school cared enough to get me the correct size. A whit polo shirt, with a blue tie. To top it off, a navy blue sweater. I get the choice of headwear and shoes. I pick out my black mary-janes. Then I go to my vanity and sit in front of it. I take the hairbrush, and I pull it through my newly cut, curly blonde hair. When I was satisfied, I took my favorite bunny-eared headband. I look at myself in the mirror. I am happy with my appearance. I'm not one of those girls who care what they look like, but I would prefer not to look like a wreck. I head down stairs to find my sister eating breakfast.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Oh your up I see."

"Ha, yeah."

"Not going to wear your necklace?"

"Naw. I'm not ready."

"Okie-dokie I am," she said,"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

I grab my green backpack, and we're off. Our walk was quiet. I thought about my necklace. The one I chose at three years of age just like everyone else in the world. The one that will lead me to my soulmate. The one with the other half of mine. I don't wanna play the hot n' cold game. It gets hot when your next to them and colder the farther you're away. Mine has aways been cold. Then one day I decided to only wear it when I'm ready.

We were about half way there when my sister screams at the top of her lungs.

"What is it!?" I ask.

"I-I-I thought I saw something."

Then behind us I hear someone his. My sister jumped about ten feet in the air which probably a better reaction than mine. I didn't scream, jump, or even flinch. Instead, I turn around and sock the person in the cheek.

"Awe my cheek meat!" I hear the figure yell. I look down at it. It was a boy. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale. He wore blue pants, a white polo shirt, and a blue tie. Wait… that's what I'm wearing. He also had red converse and a brown messenger bag.

"Sorry," I said offering him a hand. He rejects, and gets up by himself.

"It's okay. I guess I deserve it. My name is Marshall Lee by the way."

"I'm Fionna Mertens."

"Hi I'm Cake, you know, the enemy you just made," my sister interrupts. I forgot she was there. We all continue to walk.

"Do you go to AAA?" I ask Marshall.

"Umm, yeah. How'd you know?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Your uniform."

"Oh," he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you guys new here? I haven't seen you 'round here before."

"We moved here two days ago."

"Well, Welcome to our humble town."

We idly talk about where we came from, and he'd talk about this place. We finally reached the building.

"Bye," Marshall and I say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to all the positive comments. I really like them, it makes me happy which makes me want to write more. You guys are great. I will try to update every thursday from now on, and to the guest's comment, you are correct.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT.**

* * *

We idly talk about where we came from, and he'd talk about this place. We finally reached the building.

"Bye," Marshall and I say at the same time. Me, Marshall and Cake all go different directions. I go to english. For some reason I can't stop smiling. I didn't pay attention in my classes today. It didn't matter, everything was only introductions.

Lunch came bye fast. Cake said she felt her necklace get warm, so she went searching for her other half. I was left alone. I sat at an empty table and began to eat. I took a bite of my apple and spotted Marshall across the cafeteria. He looked towards me, so I waved. He began to walk to me, but half way there he stopped and sat at a table with other people. I felt like my stomach was a rope, and someone just tied it into a knot. I felt myself slouch. What did I expect? Someone I just met to sit with me. I focus back on my lunch. Out of no where, someone shoved me. I turn to punch this person, but stop when I see it was Marshall.

"Whoa, Fi calm down."

"Stop sneaking up on me then."

"Fine," he stretched.

"You're not wearing a necklace?"

"Yeah, neither are you."

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"True."

We fell into an awkward silence. I finished my lunch and bid him good bye. I went to my next class. I was finally at my last class which was band. I was one of the first people there. More showed up, and then I saw Marshall yet again. Class ended soon. Both me and Marshall walked out of the class, and towards the front doors. Once I got out there I stopped. I was waiting for Cake. Marshall stopped to for some reason. I was about to ask when Cake came pouring out.

"Hey, baby cakes, I still haven't found him. I'll see you at the house."

I nod and begin walking. Marshall follows me. I kept going assuming he would make a turn soon. I was three blocks away from my house, and he was still behind me. I abruptly turn to look at him.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I live around here too."

I start walking again at the next block he did turn. He's too close! I live on the other end and across the street. I sit on the couch and take my phone out. I sent Cake a text saying I got home safely. I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up shocked. I go over to the door, and me being the paranoid person I am I checked to make sue a serial killer wasn't at my door. Luckily it was only Cake. She was panting.

"Couldn't find h-him *wheeze* Ran home *wheeze*"

"Okay. I'm going out to the park later."

With that I ran to my room. I love my room. It so peaceful. I have blue walls. A queen sized bed with blue sheets. A black vanity in the corner, and a blue dresser. I you haven't noticed my favorite colour is blue. I even got the blue iPhone c. I go to my vanity. I got it from my parents when I was six. I miss them. My necklace is sprawled across the desk. I pick it up. I twirl it in my fingers. I lay it down, and go to get my tennis shoes. I tie the laces, while hopping over to grab my keys and phone.

"Bye Cake!"

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of planet Earth! How are you? Anyways this next chapter has more fluff. YAY! This chapter is one of the shortest I have. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be long.**

**Disclaimer: I think we are all aware I don't own AT. If I did there be a lot more gender-bent episodes.**

* * *

I step out to the chilly air. I begin my walk to the park. It's only five blocks away, but it feels as if it's next door. I get there and go to the park bench. I stand on the bench and then leap into the tree behind it. I climb the tall oak to a branch right above the bench. The branches connect to make the area I'm in like a bed. I lay down and take a short nap. Cake won't mind.

I wake up to music? I wonder where it's coming from. I look down to see a boy with a guitar and singing. I couldn't see him well because it was dark. What time is it anyways? Wow! It's eleven o'clock already. I look at my phone and see Cake texted me fifty-eight times. I try to sneak down, so the boy won't see me. But when I stand the branches break, and I fall to the bench with the boy. I fall directly into his lap. Lucky for me, he threw his guitar out of the way before I landed.

"Well hello Fi," the boy says.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm offended."

"Wait… Marshall?" I say noticing his features.

"The one and only."

"You sing?"

"Yes, and I play any instrument you can think of."

"Hmmm interesting. Why are you here?"

"I came here to play with no one around, but that failed. Why did you fall out of the sky?"

"I fell asleep in the tree and it broke."

"Ah."

"Could you sing again?"

"Sure, any for you."

I felt myself blush a little. Hopefully he couldn't see in the dark. Then again, he knew it was me instantly. I listen to his song. He has a beautiful voice. I finally decided I should leave after thirty minutes. We walk over to our homes together. Even though he lives closer, he walked me to my door. We said good bye. Then he went back to his house.

I enter to find an extremely pissed off Cake. She stood there giving me the face. It's the face she gives me when I do something wrong. If you know it, it reads,'Girl, you better have a really good reason for this' combined with a 'You're in so much trouble.'

"Hey Cake. I fell asleep at the park."

She sighs knowing I do this way too often. I take that as a free-be and run to my room. I collapse on my warm, soft bed. I thought I was tired, but I was wrong. I lay there for hours. Thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is a nice and long chapter for you since the next one and last one were short. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT sadly.**

* * *

Today I woke up to Cake screaming again. This time though it was early. I got up to see what was going on. I step out of my room, and she almost ran over me.

"Fionna, have you seen my necklace?"

"Have you looked at your neck."

She looked down to find it still around her neck. She can be very forgetful sometimes. That meaning most times.

"Hey Fionna I'm all ready to go, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go now."

"Ok see you there I guess."

She leaves me alone. This is weird. She really is excited to meet this guy. Seriously. This is the same person who just started to let me stay home alone. I'm 14! I go take my shower. When I get out, I go to the dresser and grab my uniform. I decide I want to wear tennis shoes today. I also thought not to wear my headband. Where I used to live that was considered boring, but here my headband screamed,"Outcast, she doesn't belong here." I pick up my green backpack, phone, and keys on my way out.

I had only walked a block before I start to hear Marshall yelling my name. Great this means I have to walk sixteen more blocks with him. At least I am not alone anymore.

"Hey Fi."

"Hi and please don't call me that."

"Whatever. Where is your ears?"

"On my head."

"That's not what I meant, smartass. The bunny ears."

"Oh. I left them at home."

"Why? I liked them."

"People gave me the stink eye."

Marshall went silent. I looked at him his normally warm brown eyes were now a murderous red colour. It sorta maybe scared me. Just a little. I'm not scared of anything. That shows weakness. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the school, I looked right at Marshall.

"Chill, everything is okay."

His eyes finally went back to its normal brown self."I know, but if someone gives you crap come to me, so I can beat the fudge out of them."

"Okay, I will. Just know I can take care of myself."

He grumbled then walked away. Oh my. I go to my homeroom. I sit in my seat listening to the principal's announcement.

"Our Welcome dance is happening tomorrow night at eight pm to eleven pm. I hope all of you show up. It is fun and a great way to make new friends. Especially since this year it's a masquerade ball. And now for the sports, tryouts begin…"

A dance. I hate those. I always stay home since the last time I went to one. It was three years ago when I was convinced to go. Cake had made me a new dress that was white, and everyone made fun of me for wearing it. I was walking to the punch when someone tripped me. I fell into the bowl. I was drenched in the red liquid. Then my name was called for some award, and the light went directly on me. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of me.

Soon enough it was lunch. I go to the table I sat at yesterday. As if on cue, once I sat down, a girl with blonde, no, white hair came to me.

"Who are you?" she sounded like the caterpillar from alice in wonderland.

"Fionna. I am Fionna."

"Well _Fionna_ stay away from my boyfriend," she said my name like it was poisonous.

"Who would be dumb enough to date you because you obviously aren't wearing a necklace?" I smirk.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Marshall Lee Abadeer," she said. My smirk turned into a frown.

All of the sudden Marshall came up to us,"Ashley, get the fuck away from her. We never even dated."

Ashley pouts, but she listens. Glob I feel like I came from a movie.

"Thanks Marshall," I say,"I was about to punch her."

"Ha. Well If you don't mind, I would like to eat here."

"Why of course young sir. Thou shall always be welcome at my lone some table," I say all fancy like.

"Why thank you kind ma'am," he responded at the same tone.

We giggled for a long time. Truthfully, it was one of the happiest times in my life. I never felt so happy to see someone. Then he had to ruin it by saying those six words.

"Are you going to the dance?"

What to say? I obviously don't want to go, but he doesn't know that. I should just tell him I'm not. I could say yes, and then lie on the day. Yeah. Wait no! I should just tell the truth.

"Hello. Earth to Fi."

"Hmm. Oh. No I'm not going."

"Wow, you're the first person I asked not going."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should go though."

"No."

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"If you want I can go with you. Like be there if anything goes wrong."

"Oh. Sure."

I walked home after school with Cake. Apparently Marshall has band practice. Cake was so excited when I told her I was going. This will be a long night. We enter the house, and she goes straight to her studio. My sister is very creative. She loves to design, and make me dresses. I hate dresses. She starts bombarding me with questions.

"What colour? One sleeve or two? Revealing or not? Short or long?"

"Blue. Two. Not. Long."

She runs back and starts sketching. I go up to my room, and head over to my vanity. I pull a paper out, and write about the past two days. I fold it into a square, and I walk to my shelf. I have a jar for every year. Each one filled with happy times I had in that specific year. I shove it into this years jar. I read them when I'm sad. Which is a lot.

Cake spent all night preparing fabric, measurements, and ideas. I walked to and back from school with Marshall and Cake. That was a miracle. Cake doesn't approve of him being my best friend. She says he's a bad influence. After school ended, Marshall says he'll come in three hours to get me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So this chapter is really short. I will try my best to update as soon as possible though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT. Shocker.**

Cake went straight to work. We have gotten no where close to done with the dress. After two hours she comes up with the dress at hand. She tells me to go try it on, so I do. I slip the soft fabric over my body. I walk over to the mirror to see. I was wearing a gorgeous baby blue dress. The skirt was puffy and touched the ground. The top half had a strip of sparkly blue fabric the length of the laces on a corset. There were invisible spaghetti straps, but the visible straps drooped down my shoulders. I put my mary-janes on, and started to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cake stepped in front of me.

"The dance."

"Your hair!"

She drags me to the bathroom to do my hair. She decides to straighten it. In the middle of her work the doorbell rings. She runs down to answer it. I hear Marshall's voice. Cake says something. Then I hear the door shut.

"That was Marshall. I told him to meet you there," she said.

She continued. At the end, my hair had grown from the bottom of my ears to the top of my shoulders. Cake grabbed a mask and gave it to me. I put the black mask with blue lace on.

"Wait here," she said. She came back to the room holding my necklace.

"Will you wear this tonight?"

"Sure. For you."

I left to go to the dance by myself. It wasn't far, so I got there fast. I arrive and everyone looked at me. I only looked for Marshall. I couldn't see him anywhere, so I decided to go over to the food. As I got closer, I felt my necklace get warm. I wonder why. It never does this. I kept following it until it got so warm it was almost unbearable. I looked up and saw someone else with their own necklace. The mirror of mine. We look at each other for what seemed like forever. He had a face like he was shocked to see his necklace was warm too. I freaked, so I ran. I ran right to my home, and I ran passed my worried sister. I ended up in my bed. I cried that night. I cried till I eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people! Sorry this is late. I've been skiing all week. This one is also kinda short, but two short ones equal a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own AT.**

At school the next day I saw Marshall. I ran up to him. He looked happy. Then he saw me. I guess I looked like a wreck because I have never seen him change emotions so fast.

"Fi, what's wrong?"

"I-i-i meet him."

"Who?"

"The necklace guided me to him."

"Oh. Follow me."

He took me off campus, and we walked all the way to his home. He pulled out his keys to unlock the door. We walked into a living room. It had a red couch. A television with a DVD player, and two racks filled with them.

"Why are we here?"I ask.

"So you can be gushy and stuff, and no one will have to know about it."

"Oh."

"So talk, and I'll comfort you."

I told him about the night and what happened. Then he asked a question.

"What did he look like?"

"Well he had black hair. Actually, he sorta looked like you except it couldn't be you. You never where your necklace, he did, and he had a suit on. I don't even think you own a suit."

I looked to Marshall. He looked like he saw a ghost. It sorta scared me. Nothing scares me. But I worry for him.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

He talked me through all my worries about the mystery guy. Everything is great now. He was right to bring me here school gets out in ten minutes, and I really do look like a mess. Glad no one saw me like this, but he got me cleaned up. I am so lucky to have such a good best friend.

I left his house to go to my own. If Cake even knew about me being there she would flip. I know because she does when I walk to and from school with him. I get there knowing she would be home in about twenty minutes. I thought of what to tell her. She'll know I wasn't at school.

Right then Cake comes crashing through the door. "Where were you today?"

I forgot about my lie, so I said,"I was at Marshall's."

"Girl that boy is bad news. Why would you go there?"

I told her the whole story of today and the dance. She looked genuinely happier knowing Marshall isn't all bad. I smile. She seems happy, so I decide to ask the question I've been dyeing to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! I am getting really excited! I am getting closer to the part I think we've all been waiting for! Sorry for such short chapters. I am very happy that so many people enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AT! **

* * *

"Did you find him?"

She sighs,"No."

"Oh, tomorrow we'll go early, and wait for him to arrive."

"Oo, that's a great idea. You'll really do that for me?"she says with her smile coming back.

"Yeah, of course."

As promised, we got up early to get to school before everyone else. We arrive shortly. We sat at the front doors in silence. People began to arrive, and she still felt nothing. Then she said it was getting warmer. We stayed there for another five minutes.

"Fionna, it burns. My necklace is burning."

Then a very tall man with black hair and dark skin came up. He spoke one word,"Hi."

Cake started chatting up a storm. He didn't speak much, but you could tell he was happy. I sigh in relief. Seeing Cake so happy made me want to find my mystery man. Just as the thought came into my mind, Marshall spots me.

"Hey Marshall. What's up?" I ask.

"The sky," he replies in a pissy tone.

"Smartass. Seriously, what's wrong?" I emphasize the word wrong.

"Do you really want to know why?"

"YES! Please, please, pleeeaaseee tell me."

"Okay then. I found the owner of the other half of my necklace, but she doesn't accept it."

"WHAT? Who would reject you? When did this happen? Tell me, please."

"It happened at the dance, but don't worry about it. Besides I don't think I even want to accept it. It's just, just, I don't know."

"Oh. Just saying you're an amazing person, and whoever this person is she is lucky to have."

"Thanks Fi."

"You're welcome."

"Well, we better get going to class."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This isn't the end. I will either make a ****epilogue or continue creating more chapters. If you prefer one over the other tell me. Otherwise, I will just do the former. If you want to read more chapters feel free to review any ideas you have for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own AT. **

* * *

I go to class. I didn't really pay attention that day. My mind kept wandering to Marshall Lee. I kept trying to understand why he was so preoccupied by this girl. I am going to get Marshall to talk! But who could this person be? He must think he knows them otherwise this probably wouldn't scare him as much.

After school, I ran outside, so I would get there first. Sure enough, I was the first one out there. I stood by a tree waiting for him to come out. I stayed put for about ten minutes. What was taking him, so long? Cake and her new boyfriend are hanging out together. so I stay with Marshall to keep me company. I finally saw him walk out. Yes! I run up to him.

"Hey Marshall."

"Sup Fi."

"I was wondering if you maybe would come to the park with me? Now."

"Um, okay?"

"Great, let's go!"

I grab his wrist, and start to drag him in the direction of the park. We didn't talk during the whole way there. I took him to the tree I fell out of on the first day we met. He looks shocked by this. I take him to the bench where he sang that night.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asks me.

"To talk."

"Oh, what about?"

"This girl. We are going to find her again for you. Now we just need to figure out how we are going to do that. Any ideas?" I explain.

"Fi, this isn't necessary. I already know who it is."

"Well does she?"

"No."

"Oo I know how to get her to find you!"

"Oh really now. Might I ask what your genius plan is?"

"Wear your necklace."

"WHAT!? Why? No."

"She wore the necklace at the dance, so she'll probably wear it again."

"Fi, I, I don't know if this is the best idea," he says looking down at his feet.

"Sure it is. I will even wear my necklace if it makes you feel better."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay then."

We walk back home together. I wore a triumphant smirk while he wore a nervous frown. Once we reached my house, we said our good byes. I enter my house to find it empty. Sweet! This means I can do whatever I want.

At the end I just decided to eat strawberries in bed while I listen to music. I did this until sleep came to me.

I woke up with my face in the bowl of strawberry stems. I quickly take a shower to rid the stickiness of the strawberry juice. I got it to be un-sticky, but my face still smelled like them. My strawberry shampoo didn't help either. I go back to my room to put my uniform on. I go to my vanity ready to brush my hair. I then remembered my promise to Marshall, so I grab the necklace. I go get my bag, and see Marshall sent me a text to remind me to wear my own necklace. He's paranoid. Then off I go.

I walked alone that day. Cake never came home that night, or she left really early. Marshall, well I don't know why I didn't see him. I get to school soon. For some strange reason no one was around. I decide to ignore it. I walk up to my homeroom class, but when I open the door I don't see my class. Instead I see a bunch of other people in my grade. Why are they here? I look up to the clock, and I see I arrived a whole hour late. Shoot. This is why I didn't see Cake or Marshall. Darn it.

"Sorry, I'll just be going then," I say awkwardly.

I slam the door, and run to my next class. Lucky for me lunch came soon. Once it came, I searched for Marshall. I saw him across the giant cafeteria. For some reason nature is against me today, so everyone kept walking in our way. When we finally reach each other I realized my chest was warm. It was the necklace. Wait, what?

"Marshall?"

"It was you," he says with a kind smirk and a small chuckle.

"How long did you know?"

"Since the day we skipped school together."

"Oh Marshall Lee," I say while running into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask in his warm embrace.

"I didn't know how."

"You can be a jerk," I say practically in tears.

"Yet your still here, smelling like strawberries," Marshall says.


	9. Epilouge

**Hey people! I ended up just making a little epilogue. Thank you to all of those who followed, ****favorites, or reviewed. I appreciate you guys. You made my experience of writing this very happy. I currently am stuck with a bad case of ****writers block, so my next story will be awhile. I think...**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

**15 Years Later…**

Marshall and I have been traveling the world. We went to London then China. We went to Malaysia and Argentina. We went to many many more, but I'll save those stories for later. We came back last month because Cake had her wedding. I was her maid of honor. She and her boyfriend- newly wed husband, Morcho, have had three children already and are expecting more. She didn't like the idea of Marshall and I being together, but she really is beginning to warm up to him recently.

Marshall is taking me to a fancy restaurant tonight. He has made a name for himself in the music industry. Might I say he is doing well, so he has been able to treat me every once in awhile. He likes doing that. It makes him feel important. After the dinner we went for a walk in the park. It was nice. Just the two of us. Not many people were out here this late, but he was timid. Like a thug would come out of nowhere and steal our stuff.

"Fionna, do you know that I love you?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Of course I do. I love you too," I respond.

The night air was chilly. Most of my warmth was coming from his hand I was holding. He really has calmed down over the years. I think that's the only reason Cake is okay being around him. The wind blew sending shivers down my back. Marshall notices. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. Cheesy, but appreciated. We continue our walk for a little longer when Marshall stops dead in his tracks. I turn around confused. I look deep into his eyes. His warm brown eyes.

"Fionna, would you be mad if I were to ask you something?"

"No. Why would I? What is it Marshall?"

He bends down on his right knee, and takes a black box out of his pocket. Is this actually happening? I feel like I'm dreaming. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, Fionna?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

I feel hot tears streak down my face. He slips the ring over my ring finger. As he stands up, I crash into him giving a giant bear hug. he wraps his arms around in response. I cry into his shirt.

"I love you, Marshall. I love you so much," I sob in his chest.

"I know you do."

We finish our walk at the house. I am overwhelmed with the events that have just taken place. We are going to be married. I can't wait. If I know one thing for sure, it is that I love Marshall to death. He loves me, and I love him. That's all I need in life. That's all I want in life. I want him. Marshall Lee.


End file.
